Frankensteins
by Ms. Cookie
Summary: Pense em humanos artificiais. Pense duas vezes.
1. Envy

**Camaleão**

As pessoas ficavam surpresas mas, na verdade, não era nada _difícil_ ficar mudando de forma o tempo inteiro.

É claro, era um pouco dolorido quando suas células se separavam e você tinha que se reconstruir num nível subatômico—mas essa dor era tão absurda, tão pouco natural para o cérebro, que na verdade se resumia a uma pequena ardência momentânea. Como se cortar com papel. E renascer.

Não era nada difícil ser um camaleão.

(_Ele era Edward Elric. Era baixinho, talentoso e tinha acesso a praticamente todos os lugares. Ria com seu irmão, brigava com o coronel e flertava com a garota chamada Winry de maneira tímida e hesitante_.)

Na verdade, esse seu _talento_ era de fato a sua _imperfeição_. O que Lust só fazia com os dedos, o que Greed só fazia com carbono, ele fazia com o corpo inteiro e para qualquer forma.

Suas células mal se prendiam juntas. Era um homunculus imperfeito—o mais imperfeito, o primeiro—e era isso que lhe dava poder.

O poder de ser um camaleão.

(_Ele era Riza Hawkeye. Concentrada, extremamente capaz e mais bonita do que se permitia admitir. Fingia não gostar quando o coronel a encarava como se pudesse passar o resto da vida com ela. Fingia não sentir o mesmo._)

Começava pelas extremidades do corpo. Pelas suas mãos, pés e cabelos. Terminava em seu rosto. Aquela metamorfose absurda.

Seus _ossos_ cresciam e encolhiam em processos que, organicamente, levaria _anos_. Os globos oculares lutavam para se encaixar em novas órbitas. Melanina era produzida em proporções incríveis os absorvida sem deixar vestígios. Bastava mentalizar com força o suficiente.

Era até divertido ser um camaleão.

(_Ele era Scar. Uma paria atormentado por fantasmas da família e de um amor platônico que, na verdade, nunca teve a menor importância. Por trás de seus óculos escuros, sentia uma estranha paz ao olhar crianças correndo. Tentava se lembrar que não estava tudo bem.)_

Mas na verdade, bem no fundo, ele era William of Light.

Sua mãe o envenenara com mercúrio quando tinha dezoito anos. Seu pai o abandonara pouco depois. Ele vira a nova família dele—sua nova mulher, seus outros dois filhos. Não podia escapar de ser William of Light.

(_Mas como era bom fingir que não era. Como era bom ser um camaleão._)

**X**

**A/N: Gincana MDF, primeira tarefa. Fics curtinhas a partir dos 35 temas propostos. Decidi fazer uma para cada um dos homunculi—começando com o Envy em "Camaleão".**

**Espero conseguir fazer todos os sete :D**


	2. Lust

**Riverdance**

"Dança comigo?"

Annuska olhou para o rapaz. Ele estava sorrindo de forma leve e cordial e ela sabia que não haveria o menor problema em não aceitar. Ela poderia dizer "Estou cansada", "Não sei dançar" ou "Cai fora".

Mas ela disse "Sim".

**X**

**Três pra lá, três pra cá, dá as mãos e volta.**

**X**

Ela sorriu pro irmão mais novo de Mattias e adolescente corou furiosamente—ele posteriormente seria Scar, um serial killer famoso e temido, mas agora mal deixara de ser criança e havia uma moça muito bonita sorrindo pra ele.

"Você vai casar com o meu irmão, é?" Ele perguntou.

"Eu não sei." Ela respondeu francamente. Gostava o irmão de Mattias—ele era muito direto e sincero, e ela sentia que podia sê-lo também.

Ele girou nos calcanhares, talvez com um pouco de ciúmes. Annuska era dois, talvez três anos mais velha que ele e o rapaz sabia que não tinha chance, mas não podia evitar. "O que ele precisa fazer pra você casar?"

"Me pedir."

**X**

**Gira. Cara a cara, um passo pra frente.**

**X**

Era como se ela dançasse o tempo inteiro. Seus pezinhos ligeiros e graciosos se movimentaram sem fazem barulho, como se fossem feitos de lã, e o resto do corpo acompanhava como se seguissem alguma música que só ela podia ouvir.

Ninguém tinha a menor dúvida de porque Mattias estava apaixonado pela cigana, que não tinha os cabelos prateados e os olhos vermelhos dos Ishvalianos e que os anciões certamente desaprovariam.

O que ninguém entendia era porque ela largara sua vida nômade pelo rapaz estudioso. Quando perguntada sobre o assunto, ela sorriu.

"Ele dança muito bem."

**X**

**Dois passos, ele tropeça, se desculpa, e aquele sorriso não estava na coreografia.**

**X**

Quando ela morreu, Mattias se trancou em seu quarto e sequer compareceu ao funeral. Ignorava quando seu irmão mais novo lhe trazia água, comida, cobertores ou quando ameaçava por a porta abaixo.

As tensões com Amestris pioraram. Algumas mães e seu filhos deixaram a cidade. O conselho se reunia todos os dias.

Quando os militares chegaram, o rapaz—que agora estava muito perto de ser tornar Scar—decidiu tirar seu irmão de lá.

Ele nunca se recuperou do que viu.

**X**

**A dança acaba. Eles se afastam, se inclinam em cumprimento e simplesmente sabem que querem passar o resto da vida juntos.**

**X**

"Você quer?"

Lust olhou para o rapaz. Ele estava sorrindo de forma cruel enquanto lhe oferecia as pedras vermelhas. Ela sabia que ele provavelmente a forçaria mesmo que ela dissesse "Não quero", "Não consigo comer" ou "Cai fora".

Mas ela disse "Sim".

**X**

**A/N: E... Lust! Ficou meio implícito e exigiu uma certa pesquisa (alguém lembra que o nome do irmão do Scar era Mattias?), mas acabou valendo. Eu queria meio que mostrar que a Lust, apesar do nome, viveu em "castidade" (a virtude celestial oposta ao pecado 'luxúria') mas acabou ficando muito implícito, não?**

**(Na verdade, "implícito" chega a ser subestimar. Provavelmente só ficou na minha cabeça: é que as descrições da Lust dançando e a menção de cigana me associam à Esmeralda do livro do Corcunda de Notre Dame, que é ao mesmo tempo uma personificação da beleza e da castidade. Logo, metáfora fail pra mim, ai ai...)**

"**Riverdance" é um dos poucos números de sapateado irlandês que eu de fato gosto. Joguem no youtube.**


	3. Sloth

**Doppelgänger**

Às vezes ela se perguntava se de fato amava seus filhos—depois, sacudia a cabeça.

É claro que amava.

**X**

**As duas crianças olharam fixamente o túmulo, naquele cemitério quase deserto, durante muitas horas.**

**Quando finalmente saíram, quase de noite, uma delas tinha tomado uma decisão.**

**X**

"**Al?"**

"**O quê?"**

"**Nós vamos trazer a mamãe de volta."**

**Eles sabiam que seria difícil. Mas não pensaram—pois eram crianças—que fosse impossível.**

**X**

**Pinako olhou-os gravemente. "Tem certeza de que não querem se mudar para cá?"**

**Os dois fizeram firmemente que não com a cabeça. Iam fazer todas as refeições na casa dela, sempre, mas insistiam em ao menos dormir nas próprias camas.**

**A velha franziu a testa já muito enrugada. "Lá não tem ninguém que cuide de vocês."**

**Ed fechou os punhos. **_**Não por muito tempo**_**, pensou, e conteve o sorriso**_**.**_

**X**

"**Ed?" Chamou o garoto mais novo. "Ed?"**

**Entrou no antigo escritório do pai e, depois de um instante, sorriu. Seu irmão dormira em cima do livro de alquimia de novo. Al não se atreveu a sacudi-lo, mas apagou a luz para que dormisse melhor.**

**X**

**Os dois estavam cansados, sujos e doloridos. Tinham conseguido comprar todos os ingredientes que precisavam, e agora só faltava o círculo de transmutação. Eram três da manhã, mas nenhum se atrevia a sugerir que dormissem.**

"**Falta pouco, Al." Disse o mais velho de modo protetor. "Falta pouco."**

**Se sua mãe sorrisse novamente, e isso simplesmente valeria qualquer esforço.**

**X**

**Ensangüentado e apenas semi-consciente, Ed encarou os olhos vítreos e o sorriso esgarçado daquela criatura no chão. Não conseguia entender—ele pedira por sua mãe.**

**Entregara seu braço e seu irmão. E, em troca, recebera um monstro.**

**X**

Tudo no seu corpo dia. Partes que ela nem sabia que podiam doer—ou, de fato, que existiam—lançavam queimações lancinantes direto para o cérebro. E ainda assim, ela encarou seu filho mais velho e sorriu como pôde diante de sua expressão assustada.

Sentira falta daquelas crianças. Meu Deus, como sentira. Estendeu sua mão raquítica para tocar-lhe o rosto, para consolá-o, dizer-lhe que tudo ficaria bem e que não tivesse medo.

E então, Edward começou a gritar.

**X**

"Consegue falar?"

A mulher que fora Trisha Elric encarou o rapaz com seus olhos sem emoção. Era ele que a alimentava—as pedras vermelhas que permitiam que, lentamente, recuperasse sua forma humana, saúde e sanidade. Fora ele que a aparara naquele jardim, quando seus filhos...

... _A abandonaram._

"Ainda não?" Ele fez um som de impaciência antes de se retirar, deixando-a sozinha novamente.

Ela fechou os olhos. Conseguia falar, mas simplesmente não tinha nada a dizer.

**X**

Não podia entender. Eles a tinham chamado de volta, arrancado-a do Portão de volta para a realidade, tudo para simplesmente deixá-la a mercê da própria sorte?

Se fosse qualquer outro—o rapaz que a alimentava, por exemplo, ou _qualquer_ outro—talvez não doesse tanto. Seria um estranho, que a trouxera de volta quem sabe num erro ou num lapso, e que não lhe devia nada.

Mas tinham sido seus filhos—suas queridas crianças. E esse abandono ela não poderia suportar.

**X**

E, então, quando não tinha mais argumentos baseados no amor para continuar vivendo, ela entregou-se à vingança.

Não foi por falta de coragem, pois por aquelas crianças ela iria até o fim do mundo e voltaria—coisa que, de fato, tinha feito. Foi por saber que elas jamais fariam o mesmo. Não por ela.

**X**

Às vezes ela se perguntava se de fato amava seus filhos—depois, sacudia a cabeça.

É claro que amava. Se não os amasse, porque tentaria matá-los?

**X**

**N/A: Eu escrevi 600 palavras em uma hora. Sou simplesmente inacreditável.**

**Bom, o desafio dos temas terminou sem que eu pudesse finalizar 'Frankensteins', então peguei a próxima tarefa para fazer este capítulo: um fic de pelo menos 600 palavras baseado nesta frase: _"Dificil não é lutar por aquilo que se quer, e sim desistir daquilo que se mais ama. Eu desisti. Mas não pense que foi por não ter coragem de lutar, e sim por não ter mais condições de sofrer"_**

**Está sem betagem alguma e eu acho que não deve ter ficado muito bom (Modo de dizer que deve ter ficado _muuuito ruim_, bem mais longo e descritivo do que eu gostaria!), mas eu postei e acho que isso é o importante, depois de deixar a Lila sozinha durante longas duas semanas sem pc.**

**Vejo vocês no próximo capitulo!  
**


	4. Greed

**Segredos**

Quando foi fazer seu próprio homunculus, Dante se provou mais habilidosa do que o marido: em poucos dias, aquele ser vivo que mal tinha forma humana já estava bom o suficiente para dar respostas espertinhas ao seu irmão mais velho.

Dante não pode reprimir o sorriso.

Estava secretamente feliz por ter dado certo. Senão, todo o trabalho que tivera para _assassiná-lo_ teria sido em vão.

**X**

**Não é que Dante não gostasse do seu amante. É só que havia segredos demais entre eles. Ela jamais lhe contara sobre Hohenheim—e desconfiava que ele também tinha uma mocinha da qual nunca falava.**

**Ela também nunca lhe dissera uma palavra sobre alquimia, imortalidade ou sobre seu filho **_**não ser humano**_**.**

**Portanto, quando decidiu testar suas habilidades tentando ressuscitá-lo, não houve dor alguma—culpa alguma—em matá-lo. Ela não lhe contou seus motivos enquanto lhe enfiava uma faca no peito—este seria apenas mais um de seus segredinhos. O único que eles compartilhavam.**

**X**

Um dia, Greed simplesmente partiu sem se despedir de mais ninguém, sem deixar bilhete algum.

E Dante não se sentiu ferida ou magoada.

A curta história daqueles dois fora construída sobre segredos—porque o final dela seria diferente?

**X**

**Greed se esquecia de muitas coisas. Mas nunca se esqueceria dela.**

**Pois o que sobrevive é o mistério, não a explicação.**

**X**

**A/N: Ficlet curtinha (máximo de 300 palavras) e um pouco confusa sobre o Greed. Mencionam vagamente que ele era uma tentativa da Dante de reviver seu amante morto. Considerando que **_**é**_** a Dante, eu pensei que talvez isso não fosse por motivos românticos...**

**O tema era **_**segredo**_**!**


	5. Pride

**Exílio**

Por toda a sua vida, King Bradley acreditara firmemente em conceitos como justiça e dignidade. Estava entre as pessoas mais honestas e corajosas que qualquer um viria a conhecer.

E por isso, é claro, estava fadado a ter uma imensa decepção, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Bradley tirou, com mãos trêmulas, a trava de segurança da pistola. Não deixara nenhum bilhete de despedida, mas arrumara sua casa com um esmero obsessivo, para facilitar o trabalho dos que viriam recolher suas coisas depois.

Gostaria de ter outra saída—mas a humanidade o desapontara vezes demais.

Então, ele atirou. Seu corpo tombou pesadamente no chão enquanto o sangue se espalhava rapidamente pelo assoalho. Ele não se importou com a bagunça.

Pois estava morto.

Muito morto.

Mortíssimo.

Ficou, portanto, bastante surpreso quando abriu os olhos, alguns dias depois, e descobriu-se, na verdade, _bastante vivo_. Ou assim ele pensou.

**X**

**Pride não conseguiu mudar a humanidade em vida, pois, sendo um simples policial de baixa patente, podia influenciar somente as pessoas à sua volta.**

**Decidiu, portanto, em morte (ou quase isso) que seria o homem mais poderoso daquele país. A humanidade nunca mais o desapontaria, pois ele ia mudar o mundo.**

**Para o bem ou para o mal.**

**X**

**A/N: Capítulo do Pride, sob o tema decepção! Com o máximo de 300 palavras, não deu pra desenvolver muito, mas eu achei divertido de escrever.**

**Ninguém explica, nem vagamente, o passado do King Bradley, então eu tive que inventar tudo mesmo ;D**


	6. Wrath

**Mãe**

Izumi Curtis não contou nada para seu marido, pois sabia que ele tentaria impedi-la. Ele diria que era loucura tentar realizar a alquimia humana, que ela podia pagar por essa tentativa com a sanidade, a saúde ou a _vida_. E, claro, ele estaria certo.

Mas isso não impediu a jovem mãe de tentar recuperar seu bebê.

Ela ansiava por poder segurar aquela criança nos braços, deixar que ela apertasse seu indicador com as mãozinhas. Amamentá-la, escolher finalmente seu nome entre os cinco que ela e Sig tinham concordado em suas conversas.

Mas a criança nascera de sete meses. E morta.

Izumi saiu, na calada na noite, segurando o embrulhinho de carne fria nas mãos. Odiava guardar segredos de Sig, mas, se desse certo, simplesmente valia qualquer coisa.

**X**

Izumi se arrastou no chão, sentindo dores que nem julgava possíveis. O portão arrancara alguma coisa de dentro dela—não tinha certeza do que, mas doía como se houvesse um ninho de cobras vivas na barriga.

Mas seu filho estava vivo. Ela podia ouvir seus gemidos fracos cortando o silêncio da ilha—e para ela, aquele choro entrecortado era tudo. A prova de que conseguira. A prova de seu _sucesso_.

Puxou o corpo, repentinamente inerte, com os braços, guiando-se pelos sons fracos do bebê. Sua mão tocou o corpo do filho e ele gemeu mais alto, como se aquele simples toque lhe queimasse.

Ela ergueu a cabeça, sorrindo, e olhou.

Seu sorriso morreu, a decepção e o choque se misturando em sua expressão. Para o seu horror, um _monstro _a encarou de volta.

Aquele não era um sucesso. Era o mais terrível dos fracassos.

**X**

_**Só existe uma coisa pior que perder um filho**_**, pensou Izumi, entregando a criatura que se debatia ao Portão.**

_**Perdê-lo duas vezes**_**.**

**X**

**A/N: Uma centered do Wrath! Se bem que ficou mais pra centered na Izumi?... Bom, dessa vez misturando 3 temas: segredos, gemidos e decepção, numa história só. **

**A ****Lila tinha sugerido fazer a história da Nina, mas eu percebi que o mesmo plot podia se aplicar também ao Wrath e dava pra encaixar em Franks. Então there ya go. Só falta o Gluttony!**


End file.
